This invention relates generally to household utensils, and more particularly to a dual-purpose, convertible utensil assembly which in one mode operates as two separate implements for mixing a salad or for other household purposes, and in the other mode functions as a tongs in which the two implements are hinged together to serve as a grasping device.
In preparing a vegetable salad, one cuts lettuce or endive and other vegatables such as tomatoes, cucumbers and radishes into small pieces, the cut pieces being placed in a mixing bowl. After sprinkling the cut pieces with a salad dressing, such as oil and vinegar, the pieces are then intermixed to spread the dressing and to disperse the pieces throughout the bowl. The implements for this purpose are usually a fork and spoon or spatula, the fork being held in one hand and the spatula in the other, so that portions of the sald can be raised from the bowl and then dropped therein to effect a mixing action.
When a mixed salad is properly prepared in this fashion, it is served by transferring portions of the salad to salad plates. The most efficient tool for effecting this transfer is a tongs composed of a pair of implements hinged together at one end.
In many households and even restaurants, tongs are not available, in which case the salad server usually holds the handles of both a fork and spoon in one hand in the manner of chop sticks, and then manipulates these utensils so that they cooperate as a tongs. But an improvised tongs of this type is relatively difficult to manipulate and requires a fair degree of skill and dexterity.